rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170116212929
Elsa, Breha, Olaf and Clara were in the scene from the past. It was way, far, too long until they heard yelling from the room. Then the door was flung, slammed and burst door open by none other than a rabid, familiar strawberry blonde figure before she emerged from the room as she stamped, stomped and stormed out of the room and slammed the door with a very loud bang/shut. Her face was entirely pure beat red, her eyebrows furrowed in anger, fury, rage, disgust, her eyes still glared with pure rage and hatred, her clenched hands tightly balled up in fists, her teeth were tightly gnashed together with pure rage, hatred, disgust, anger, fury and jealousy. It was none other than Princess Anna of Arendelle who was taking deep breaths in anger, rage, fury and aggression but she begun to turn to stamp, stomp and storm away from the room as she begun stamping, stomping and storming down the hallway. Everybody stopped what they were doing as they watched the princess of Arendelle stamp, stomp and storm down the hallway. Anna rudely ignored them for she knew they all were giving her their undivided attention. Then she finally made it to the room at last so she violently snatched the doorknob, burst, flung and slammed the door open, stamped, stomped and stormed into the room and violently slammed the door with a huge, entirely, purely, very loud bang/shut alongside so much forces alongside startling roars that echoed throughout the whole entire hallways. Everybody looked at each other in confusion. The scene changed and they all appeared in the room before Anna stormed straight towards the bed and flung herself on her bed. Elsa and Breha approached towards Anna to comfort her to calm her down but their hands passed right through Anna because it was nothing but the scene from the past. Anna covered her head with her pillow and tried to block out the sound of banging on her bedroom door while Elsa, Breha, Olaf and Clara just heard the bang on the bedroom door. They also heard the woman's stern voice too. "Young lady, we're not done discussing this, now let me in this instant or else!" Anna stubbornly shook her head in refusal. "I'm done talking about it." Anna yelled, abandoning the pillow technique. Anna tightly clenched her fists again. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, when you're living in my house, you obey my rules! It doesn't matter if I'm not your mother at all anyway and it doesn't matter if your sister, Elsa's not even your mother at all either, does it?" "No one's stopping you from coming in, the door's open!" Seconds later the door was flung, slammed and burst open much to Elsa and Breha's shock and Anna glared back. "Would you care to explain your misbehavior today, young lady?" Anna knew it wasn't really a question, it was rather a demand, but that didn't stop her from acting like a spoiled, bratty princess at all. "Nope." Anna glared up. She could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "Explain yourself!" She demanded. "What's there to explain?" "Why did you pick fights with your sisters, Elsa's and Breha's friends?" Anna smirked before she grinned, remembering the sound of her hand colliding with Elsa's and Breha's friends' faces. "It's not funny, Anna! Wipe that smile off of your face, you're in huge trouble!" Anna glared and frowned. "They always take my sister, Elsa's side over mine against me every time I argue and fight with her over anything like this!" Anna argued. She couldn't believe Elsa's and Breha's friends' actions were also defended too just like Elsa and Breha themselves were always defend by them. "You were the one who started arguments with her, weren't you? Did you know it affected Breha so easily?" Anna rolled her eyes. "Humph! That doesn't mean they always have to side with Elsa every time Elsa and I argue and fight like this over anything!" Anna crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window. "You're becoming worse and worse every day!" Anna glared. "Good!" "That's not something to be proud of at all!" Anger surged throughout Anna's whole entire entire body. She still didn't like anybody telling her what to do at all. "Get out!" Anna narrowed her eyes in rage, anger and fury as she screamed in rage. "You know what? Fine, but you're grounded!" Then the door was loudly slammed with a very loud bang/shut which it caused Elsa and Breha to easily startle at the loud slam. "Oh my goodness!" Elsa said. "She sounds motherly, doesn't she?" Breha said. "Man, she's scary!" Olaf said. "Oh dear, what a shame!" Clara said. Then Anna glared at the slammed door as she took deep breaths in anger before she flopped back on her bed, buried her face into the pillow and screamed in rage. Living with that woman was impossible but at least her sisters, Elsa and Breha had anything else better to do without Anna than to put and deal with Anna all day though. They were at least better off with their favorers than with the likes of their own little younger sister. She glared up at the ceiling much more than only just for a few minutes before she thought of her sisters, Elsa and Breha and the rest of their favorers. "I can't believe she grounded our sister." Elsa said breathlessly as she was showing much sympathy for Anna. "Nor can I." Breha said as she was also showing much sympathy for Anna too. "Anna, can you hear me? It's me, your sister, Elsa. I'm sorry you got grounded but you can do better than ever, can't you?" Elsa tried to get Anna's attention but nobody in the scene from the past can easily see nor hear her at all, especially not Anna at all. "I hope you can hear me too, Anna, it's me, your other sister, Breha too! We're sorry you're upset." Breha also tried to do the same thing too but still, nobody can easily see nor hear her at all either. "I hate to see you upset, Anna!" Olaf said but nobody heard him at all. "I don't like to see you angry either!" Clara said but nobody heard her at all. "Please, Anna, you won't be grounded forever for the rest of your whole entire life, will you?" Elsa still tried to get Anna to notice her. "It's no fun at all, is it?" Breha also still tried to get Anna to notice her too. "I guess It's no use!" Olaf said sadly. "This is only just the scene from the past." Clara added sadly. "That's what I hate about time traveling." Elsa said. "Do we all have to return to the present without Anna?" Breha asked in disappointment. "We have no choice." Elsa said. They all vanished and return to the present.